Enchúlame al uke
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: Midorikawa tenia una nueva idea en mente... con la ayuda de Kazemaru y Kariya empezaran a enchular de una manera sexy a cada uno de los ukes de la ciudad, así podrian confesr sus sentimientos... y él, dejaría de estar aburrido /YAOI/ Inazuma Eleven GO! ¡Capítulo Dos GO GO GO!
1. Cap 1

_Pelón: ¡Ja! Buenas noches, ahora tenemos pegada la locura de go y venimos con un nuevo fic! -música de redoble-_

_Tulipán: ¡Enchúlame el uke! ¡Gyaaa! ¡¿Como rayos se te ocurrió?_

_Pelón: ¡no lo sé! veo mucho MTV (?)_

_Tulipán: como es q se llama la pareja de stanxkyle?_

_Pelón: Style... pero nosotras escribimos de inazuma Tulipán XD_

_Tulipán:Es que... ¡MTV es la neta! ¡Solo con tener a South park me Enamoraron~ ! (¡Viva el Style!)_

_Pelón: ... Amigas, sin más el fic... _

**Disclaimer:** el día en que mi querida amiga y yo nos conozcamos es porque level-5 nos llevó a Japón e Inazuma Eleven es yaoi, y como level-5 es malo no nos pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Enchúlame al uke<strong>

Y como empiezan todos los cuentos… era una aburrida tarde en inazuma Town, era verano, el calor insoportable estaba en el aire, no importaba si se estaba en playeras o en ropa interior no se aguantaba esa horrible sensación… Avanzando por las desoladas calles, llegamos a una hermosa Mansión, en la cual se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, totalmente idiotizado viendo un programa de televisión.

-¡woahh! –Ryuuji aplaude de la emoción- esto es demasiado genial

-¿Qué estás viendo Midorikawa? –Pregunta Kazemaru llegando con dos tazas de chocolate y unas galletitas… cinco paquetes de ellas-

-¡enchúlame la máquina! –Exclama sin despegar los ojos de la grande televisión- mira como arreglan los autos, les pintan todo el cuerpo y... y… ¡quiero que arreglen el auto de Hiroto y le pongan el Wii para poder jugar y que salgan llamas de los silenciadores de tubo!

–oh, claro~ -el peli verde lo mira mal-

-si no sabes de lo que hablo al menos respeta –suspira fuertemente- los adultos de hoy en día si que son raros

-¿raros? –Comienza a reírse- mira quien lo dice, la secretaria de Kiyama, el señorito de corte de mujer… el que... bueno me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-no me tientes a decirle a Mamoru que te fuiste a tomar hace varios meses con Fudou –sonríe maliciosamente y justo en ese momento pasan por la televisión como arreglan un carro chatarra a uno último modelo, cosa que le dio una retorcida idea al peli verde, assutando instintivamente al otro-

-¿estas pensando en matarme o violarme? –pregunta totalmente asustado-

-ni lo uno ni lo otro, ya que me debes un favor lo saldaré con lo que estoy pensando–Kazemaru se sienta tranquilamente a tomar su chocolate mientras que ve como Ryuuji comienza a saltar de un lado a otro hasta llenar dos enormes maletines con sustancias desconocidas-

-¿terminaste? –pregunta mirándolo seriamente-

-si –se sienta a su lado y toma la taza de chocolate- ahora si te puedo explicar… me he dado cuenta que últimamente las personas que conocemos se van envejeciendo... como tu, ya no tienes aquella gracia de hace diez años… eres más aburrido y menos sonrojable

-idiota… -sonríe y coge una galleta- al grano que ando aburrido

-¡vamos a enchular a los nuevos ukes de esta ciudad! –Kazemaru escupe todo el líquido que tenía en su boca-

-¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

-solo agarra una maleta y sal conmigo al campo de soccer...

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

-¿En serio, Mido? -preguntaba de nuevo el peli azulado siguiéndolo, muy aburrido de las ideas del otro- ¿Enchúlame el uke? ¿Enserio es un buen nombre para tu raro experimento con los pobres chicos de Raimon?

-¡claro que si querido amado mio! -dice totalmente extasiado al ver la calidad de idiotas que tenía al frente suyo- aquí el que tiene una relación formal es el pequeñín de Tenma

-¿Tenma?

-el que esta acosando al chico serio del rincón emo -señala a la pareja que justo ahora se encontraba besándose apasionadamente sin que nadie los viera-

-¿es un stalker eh...? -meditaba- ¿que piensas hacer? ojos azules, cabellos castaños, cuerpo delgado y a la vista algo frágil... ¿enserio crees que él...? -señalando al peli azulado que empezaba a colar su mano por debajo de la camisa del otro- ¿...quiera cambiarlo?

-ehm... ¿si? -respondió algo dudoso el peli verde- ¡P-pero si no quiere, lo obligamos!

-aunque... ¿quien se negaría a ver a su uke desnudo envuelto en un gigante moño en su cama? -dirige su mirada al peli castaño- una cinta azul y rosas azules por la cama sería fenomenal-

-¡Vez! -Mido junto sus manos con las de su asexuado amigo y junto sus rostros dejando un poco de distancia- ¡Tu si me entiendes Kaze!-chillo emocionado- ¡Transformaremos a esas inocentes chicos en no tan inocentes chicos!

-no entiendo lo que dices pero... ¿¡QUIEN DIJO QUE TE AYUDARE!

-¡YO! -gritó fuertemente empezando a llamar la atención del grupo de soccer-¡ADEMAS, YA ESTAS AQUI!

-Oka-san... ¿que haces aquí? -preguntó un peli azulado, acercandose a ellos y observandolos mal-

-¡Masaki cariño! -lo abraza fuertemente- ¿me ayudaras verdad?

-¿claro...? -respondió dudoso-

-¡Oh no Midorikawa! -grito Kaze alejando al pequeño de los brazos de su loco amigo-¡No permitiré que dañes la mente de los niños con tus locas ideas pervertidas!

-¡él fue el que me mostró enzai! -gritaba horrorizado- es mas pervertido que yo, ¡su querida madre!

-Se podira decir que fui yo quien le enseño de donde vienen los bebés-asentia orgulloso- bueno, vovliendo al tema, ¿por fin harán que Tsurugi se coja a Tenma y que Shindou deje de pensar que Kirino lo odiara por hacerlo algo así cuando el realmente quiere y que por supuesto, yo, pueda de una vez por toda manchar la inocencia de mi lindo Hikaru?-pregunto rápidamente ignorando el echo de que Kazemaru había quedado estupefacto al ver que el otro había adivinado exactamente los planes de su amigo, de tal palo... tal astilla, o algo así-

-no quiero que le robes la poca inocencia que le queda a Mido –suelta inmediatamente al "hijo" de su amigo para luego abrazarlo a él- aun es muy pequeño para que se entere que Jack y el mundo de Halloween no existe

-¿Cómo que no existe? –pregunta dudoso-

-Ehhh…

-Madre, ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes en mente? –preguntó Kariya salvando a su tío por así decirlo-

-¡Ah si!-respondió este olvidando todo y v volviendo a su gran emoción-¡enchularemos a los ukes para sus semes! ¡Soy un genio!

-un genio muy inocente que pervertirá niños, ¡Claro!-respondió sarcásticamente Kariya-mejor te ayudo

-la perversión es de familia -murmuraba entre dientes Ichirouta- el primer uke a enchular será Tenma, ¿como lo separamos del pervertido que justo ahora le esta sacando gemiditos?

-es realmente fácil...-contesto Misaki picando un ojo-¡déjenmelo a mi!

-¿que harás?-pregunto Kazemaru algo preocupado-

-solo miren -dijo alejándose de ellos- ¡ESTAN VIOLANDO A TENMA! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el equipo se dirigiera al lugar que señalaba el pequeño peli azulado, para encontrarse con una escena algo perturbadora, Tenma encima de Tsurugi, este tratándolo de quitarlo mientras que el otro se quitaba la camisa-

-que uke tan acosador -dijeron los dos mayores al ver el sonrojo de Kyousuke-

-¿Eh...Hola?-pregunto incómodamente Tenma al averse visto descubierto-

-Y-yo... etto...-Tsurugi estaba rojo como un tomate y buscaba entre las caras de sus amigos que aun se encontraban en shock alguna burlona y apunto de morir de risa...-Misaki...-susurro con odio contenido, quitándose a Tenma de encima, preparándose para "asesinar" al payaso...-¡ESTAS MUERTO!

-Me tomare cinco minutos para deshacerme del emo con problemas bipolares -tomo posición para iniciar una competencia atlética y antes de partir gritó- ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA CASA!

-...-

-¡ese es mi hijo! -agarró a Kaze de la mano y le mostró una bolsa- aquí guardaremos a Tenma

-¿¡te lo vas a secuestrar!-pregunto este algo impactado por la mente de su amigo-¡Mejor preguntemos le si quiere venir con nosotros, no quiero que Toramaru nos encierre en prisión por secuestro y tortura infantil!

-Oki -respondió- pregúntale tu, y si no sirve no lo llevamos -una gran gota bajó de la cabeza del peli azulado, la faceta terrorista de su mejor amigo era algo perturbadora-

-iré a preguntarle -lentamente se acercó al lugar en donde Matsukaze se acomodaba la camisa, este le sonrió, eran pocas las veces que el novio del entrenador iba de visita-

-¡Hola, Kazemaru-san!-hablo algo animado

-¡Hola pequeño Tenma! -sonrió de manera hermosa, debía ganarse toda la confianza posible-¿que tal te va con Tsurugi?-pregunto, directo al grano...

-¿es un chiste, verdad?-pregunto este con un tic en su ojo

-¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase del suelo-

-¿esta bromeando? -preguntó con el tic aumentándose-

-no, no esta bromeando -dijo Mido recostado en la pared- si quieres te arreglaremos para que seas irresistible y la próxima vez que lo veas te quede doliendo el trasero

-¡¿Dolerme el trasero?-pregunto impactado-¡¿Para que quisiera yo eso?

-¿que no quieres tu noche de pasión?-pregunto el peli verde mirándolo raro-

-¿noche de pasión... que es eso? -a los dos ukes les resbalo una gran gota por su nuca-

-entonces... ¿que estabas haciendo hace rato? -pregunto Kazemaru cansado, ayudándolo finalmente a levantarse-

-¡Ah eso!-dije este alegre-¡es que a veces hago eso con Tsurugi y se siente muy bien!

-¡felicidades, te ganaste un diccionario! -gritó Kazemaru asustando a los otros dos-

-¿diccionario?

-si

-¿para que quiero un diccionario? -preguntó algo intrigado-

-Diccionario de la real academia de Ukes, escrito por Suzuno Fuusuke y Yuuto Kido, verificado por Fudou Akio y aprobado por la lengua real de los gemidos -dijo Midorikawa pasándole lo que parecía un verdadero diccionario- busca noche de pasión

-claro...-dijo este algo extrañado, tomando el gran libro y pasando hoja por hoja en donde habían imágenes, además de muy raras, muy extravagantes- Noche de pasión -leyó en voz alta- dícese de la noche en la que los semes se aprovechan de sus ukes para que...-se quedo a mitad de la oración, mientras su cara empezaba a ponerse roja-y ellos le hacen... para que ellos giman porque... y cuando culminan sucede que... ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ASQUEROSO LIBRO ES ESTE?

-cuando llegas a esta etapa de la vida, en la cual se aprovechan de ti tantas veces... es verdaderamente esencial que se le diga a los pequeños aprendices que hacer y que no hacer -decía Kazemaru tomando el libro-

-además esta versión la sacamos hace dos semanas -proseguía Midorikawa- aquí apareces tu, como definición de "Uke Acosador", eres el primero de esta especie

-¡a ver! -les quito el libro observando la palabra "uke acosador" y una foto de él a su lado-dícese -empezó de nuevo- del uke que siempre esta detrás de su seme esperando por al menos una señal para lanzarse al ataque aun sin saber que carajos pasara después, robándole cosas, cosplayeandose de él y hasta fingiendo grandes enfermedades ¡Solo para entrar en su casa! ¡¿Como saben que yo hice todo esto? -pregunto observando a los otros dos quienes negaron suavemente con la cabeza-

-sigue, sigue -le incito el peli verde-

-todavía no llegas a lo bueno -siguió Kazemaru-

-este espécimen es totalmente extraño -prosiguió- es demasiado peculiar ver como generaciones más primíparas son más pervertidas que las anteriores

-amén -dijeron al unisón-

-¿porque hay una foto mía cosplayando a Kyousuke? -preguntó mostrándoles el libro-

-los semes hacen buenos aportes al libro -vociferó Midorikawa- ¿aceptas o no?

-no te estamos obligando Tenma-kun...

-pero es de vital importancia hacerlo con él, entre más rápido más le gustará

-bueno, yo...-empezó algo dudoso-quiero que Tsurugi-kun este conmigo siempre-agacho su mirada con un lindo sonrojo-¡PERO ESO DE QUE ME DOLERA EL TRASERO, NO SEÑOR!-grito apuntándolos con el dedo-

-cariñito~ -dijo Ryuuji con el tono que usaba esa hada amiga de tinkerbell- esa es la prueba de amor más grande del mundo

-¡NO! -gritó golpeando a Kaze con el diccionario ukeano- ¡USTEDES SON UNOS DEGENERADOS SEXUALES!

-degenerados que te arreglarán la vida junto a Tsurugi -murmuraba Kaze sobándose su cabeza-

-¡DETENTE! -grito Midorikawa tomando los brazos del chico, evitando así ser golpeado-¡KAZEMARU PLAN B! ¡PLAN B!

-¡S-SI! -Kazemaru tomo la gran bolsa y la desenvolvió rápidamente, luchando con el pequeño peli castaño para meterlo dentro de ella-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ME SECUESTRAN! -recibiendo como respuesta, que una ruedita de heno pasara por su lado- ¡ME SECUESTRA EL NOVIO DEL ENTRENADOR!

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Mido golpeándolo con el diccionario en alguna parte de su cuerpo-

-¡MI TRASERO!

-¡ES EL DESTINO CARIÑO!...

***Cambio de Escena***

-¡ME PUEDEN SACAR DE AQUI YA!-gritaba desesperadamente Tenma, moviéndose intensamente dentro del saco que se encontraba, justo ahora, tirado en la sala de la casa Kiyama-¡HUELE HORRIBLE!

-¡ESQUE AHY VENIAN LAS PATATAS PODRIDAS DE ESTA MAÑANA!-le respondió Mido desde la cocina

-¡AHHHH!

-no deberíamos hacerlo sufrir tanto, Mido-le hablaba suavemente el peli azulado, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo-

-solo hay que esperar a que llegue Masaki -le respondía tomando un poco de su té-

-¿para que necesitamos a Kariya?

-elemental mi querido uke, elemental -mira detenidamente su taza y le sonríe a la nada- él es el que mejor los conoce, por mucho nosotros sus nombre, él sabe sus gustos, así que sabrá que le gustará a Kyousuke-san

-¡llegué! -gritó el menor entrando a su casa con la ropa totalmente rasgada y dañada...

-¿¡que te paso amado hijo mio!-se levanto exaltado de su asiento, corriendo hacia donde su hijo a "socorrerlo"-¿¡Quien te hizo esto!

-¿que no es obvio?-pregunto irónicamente- ¡Ay mi ojo! ¡No lo piques más!

-¿quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor? -pregunto Ichirouta levantándose del sillón-

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUI MALDITOS DEPRAVADOS!

-woo... ahora entiendo porque el emito del grupo terminó atraído a Matsukaze, se parecen demasiado -Mido asentía con la cabeza-

-respuesta sabia mi pequeñín

-¿a que te refieres? -cuestiono Kazemaru pasándole una aspirina para el dolor-

-es sencillo, Tenma-kun se altera y toma la endemoniada actitud te Tsurugi, son demasiado parecidos

-¿eh?-pregunto algo confundido Kaze

-¡No hay mas tiempo para explicaciones!-intervino el peli verde-debemos sacar al pequeño demonio de esa bolsa antes de que la rasgue ¡Y no tengo más bolsas de patatas podridas!

-¡wuak! -gritaba el pobre con lagrimitas en sus ojos- le diré a Endou-san

-¿por qué crees que no estuvo hoy en el entrenamiento? -decía Masaki desamarrando el costal de papas podridas-

-¡compraron al entrenador! -por fin sacó su cabeza de la bolsa de hedor el pequeño acosador-

-todo lo que una buena noche de pasión compra Tenma-kun -Kazemaru asentía a lo que decía el ex alíen-

-¿vas a aceptar? -preguntó Kariya uniéndose a la conversación- ¿o te tendremos que obligar...?

* * *

><p><em>Pelón: :3 ¡esperamos que les haya gustado el primer cap!<em>

_Tulipán: nosotras esperamos volver con una conti decente...enserio..._

_Pelón: Siempre tenemos contis decentes... enserio… TT^TT Si lo creen pónganos Review_


	2. Cap 2

_Tulipán: ¡Hola mundo!_

_Pelón: ¬¬ Creí que ibas a ser más profunda... El caso, es que después de tanto tiempo les vamos a subir conti... ¡Si conti! XD_

_Tulipán: ¡Dios me escucho e hizo que mi amado Pelón decidiera seguir escribiendo conmigo! ¡Celebremos!_

_Pelón: ¡XD sabes que no había sido mi culpa! ¿Algún comentario sobre este capítulo?_

_Tulipán: etto... ¿Qué es muy raro?_

_Pelón: ¡Con esta advertencia que disfruten el fic!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Segundo<strong>

Y allí se encontraban los cuatro, Kazemaru y Midorikawa esperando a que alguno de los dos menores dijeran algo, Tenma se encontraba verdaderamente anonadado, y Kariya estaba a punto de cuestionarle a este la razón por la cual lo habían secuestrado.

– ¿Vas a aceptar? –Preguntó Kariya uniéndose a la conversación.

– ¡No, no y no! –Exclamo Tenma quitándose los pedazos de patatas que aun tenía– no acepto, eso me da miedo, ¡tengo 14!, aun soy joven como para hacer ese tipo de cochinadas

–¡Cochinadas ni que madre! –Grito Midorikawa agarrándolo de la cintura– tenemos una hora para convertirte en un dulce deseable, y no nos dirás que no, punto final y gane yo

–¿Masaki?

–¿Kazemaru?

–¿Cómo vamos a lograr que Tsurugi y Tenma es encuentren en una misma habitación? –Cuestiono el de los orbes avellanados al ver como su amigo aun le murmuraba cosas verdaderamente macabras en el oído del menor.

–¡Acepto, Acepto!

–¿Mama-Midorikawa que le dijiste?...

–¡La verdad! –Grito este orgulloso posando sus manos sobre su cintura en una pose triunfadora mientras los otros dos solo observaban como el pequeño Tenma cambiaba de colores.

–M-Midorikawa-san… –Susurro el peli castaño totalmente apenado–S-seguro que después de esto… ¿¡Tsurugi me amara el resto de su vida! –Pregunto emocionadamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos ilusionados.

–¡Te lo juro mi niño! ¡Como te juro que después de esto no podrás jugar futbol por una semana!... o caminar… o sentarte, incluso dormitar… pero más que todo sentarte

–Voy a ignorar los últimos comentarios…

–¡Bueno, manos a la obra! –Midorikawa de nuevo comenzó a brincar por toda la casa, buscando rápidamente que cosas usar para el cambio extremo de Tenma, brillos, lápices, labiales, bases, sombras y uno que otro frasco de vaselina comenzaron a aparecer al frente de los ojos de Tenma.

–¿Me vas a travestir Midorikawa-san?

–No pero si te voy a mejorar diez veces mas

-¡Kaze, Kariya! –Llamo a los peli azulados, cual peluquera sonriente– díganme como están las cosas con Tsurugi y Fudou y Kidou

–No entiendo –Murmuro Ichirouta.

–Solo contesten el teléfono cuando suenen y digan: la comadreja llamada Tenma esta contenta y huele a fresa

–¿Fresa? –Pregunto asqueado Kariya tomando el teléfono en espera de la llamada de sus "tíos" favoritos

– ¿Que no te gusta? –Le pregunto Ichirouta algo sorprendido por la reacción del otro.

–Soy alérgico –Respondió Masaki de manera indiferente–Mamá Midorikawa solo usa perfume con olor a fresa para que me vaya a quedar con Tenma solo cuando quiere una noche muy movida –Hablo con tanta tranquilidad que cualquiera que le hubiese oído decir eso pensaría que el peli verde estaba loco, tal y como en ese momento lo pensaba Kazemaru.

–¡Midorikawa!

_Bip* Bip* (horribles sonidos de teléfono sonando... tiene vibrador =D)_

-¿Hola? –Contesto Kariya ignorando como Kazemaru reprendía fuertemente a su tutor– si, entiendo, muchas gracias, si, cuando necesite sus servicios lo volveré a llamar

-¿Quién era? –Pregunto Midorikawa interesado

–El vendedor de pizzas de la esquina, dice que le debes mucho y que si no pagas le dice a Hiroto tu deuda

– ¡Ya regreso!...

– ¿La próxima contesto yo? –Dijo Kazemaru en tono de pregunta– siempre que estoy aquí pasa algo demasiado extraño

–Como quieras –respondió Kariya alzando los hombros.

_Bip* Bip*_

–La comadreja llamada Tenma esta contenta y huele a fresa –Contesto Kazemaru cuando alzo la bocina del teléfono.

– ¡Te dije que Kariya echaría a Midorikawa de la casa y que Kazemaru terminaría contestando mientras él se escapa del maquiavélico plan que esos dos tienen!

– ¿Kido?

– ¡Ya cállate! ¿A quien le importa que hayas ganado? De todas maneras tendremos sexo masoquista hoy en la noche

– ¿F-Fudou? –Pregunto algo avergonzado

– ¡La apuesta era que si yo ganaba mi trasero se salvaría esta noche!

–O-oigan, los estoy oyendo –Trataba inútilmente Kazemaru de detener la pelea.

– ¡El seme aquí soy yo! ¡Así que yo mando! ¡Lo haremos hoy quieras o no!

–Chicos...

– ¡Se supone que hoy será la gran noche de Tsurugi! –Grito– y aunque me opongo a esta violación infantil... –Susurro– ¡Respétala! ¡Qué lo haremos otro día!-grito de nuevo, sacando al oyente de sus casillas finalmente

–¡Malditos sadomasoquistas ya cállense!, se nota que el que contesto fue Kidou, siempre haces lo mismo, ¡también en la radio!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta cuando el botón esta en rojo y sale al aire o cuando digo la maldita contraseña? –Kazemaru Suspiró Fuertemente– no es divertido estar todo el día aguantándome las locuras de Ryuuji y ahora escucharlos hablar de sexo por teléfono

–¿Esta Kariya-kun? –Pregunto Fudou ignorando olímpicamente lo anteriormente dicho por el peli azulado-

–¿Me estas ignorando?

–No, solo te aviso que él ahora esta en nuestro auto y no lo llevaremos para que nos ayude en nuestra misión

– ¿¡QUÉ! –Kazemaru corrió directo a la gran ventana que había en la habitación y observo como Fudou y Kariya lo saludaban alegremente desde la ventana del auto antes de que Kido arrancara el auto a gran velocidad– maldito...

–Kazemaru-san... –Llamo tímidamente el pequeño peli castaño, a lo que el otro se giro a observarle sin prestar gran atención.

–Dime –Susurro un poco enfadado.

– ¿Me puedes salvar de mi violación? –Pregunto justo en el momento en el que Kazemaru colgaba el teléfono.

–No –Respondió secamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por que a mi también me hicieron lo mismo cuando pequeño!... ¿no has escuchado que el trauma que le dejan al padre este se lo pasa a su hijo y así sucesivamente?

–Si –Dijo sentándose en un sillón.

–Eso haré contigo –Contesto macabramente, sacando de un cajón cualquiera unas sogas y cinta adhesiva.

– ¿Me vas a violar?

–Deja de preguntar… solo esperaremos a que llegue Ryuuji y… ¡Wuajajaja!

– ¿Estas tomando acaso algún antidepresivo? –Pregunto el peli verde entrando en la pequeña habitación

– ¿Realmente eso importa? –Contrataco el otro soltando todo lo que tenia en sus manos.

– ¿Donde esta mi hijo?–Pregunto de nuevo observando a todos lados en busca del "mini-Hiro"

–Se fue con Fudou-san y Kido-san... ¿ya me puedo ir?

– ¡NO! –Gritaron al unisón.

– ¿¡Por qué!

–No lo se –Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

**Cambio de Escena (?)**

–¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Masaki algo aburrido.

–Vamos a la habitación que nos donó el Seitei para la causa –Contesto Kidou conduciendo su querido automóvil con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba los Pies que Fudou intentaba poner en el asiento de copiloto.

–¡Déjame poner mis pies en ese asiento! –Grito Fudou como niño pequeño– Soy tu seme y me respetas

–Cállate y explícale a Masaki lo que debe hacer

–Primero, debes explicarle a Tsurugi porque gritaste eso en el campo, no me interesa si te golpea, yo estaré cerca para evitar una pelea, segundo, le dirás que esta apoyando nuestra tesis de graduación de la universidad –Kidou lo fulminó con la mirada– ¡Digo!, que esta apoyando que los ukes y semes de la ciudad estén juntos, y tercero, que debe aceptar y tener una noche de pasión con Tenma

–Primero –Empezó este– baja tus pies del asiento del copiloto o harás que el tío Kido nos mate a todos tratando de matarte a ti

– ¡Por favor!

–Segundo, no le explicare nada a ese tonto, probablemente si trata de golpearme y te pido ayuda dirás algo como "Se hombre y enfrenta tus batallas" cuando por dentro en realidad estarás diciendo "Me da hueva incluso estar aquí"

–Este chico me conoce

–Tercero, ¿cual tesis de graduación?

–Oh eso, veras es sobre la tesis de...

–No importa –Le corto rápidamente– y tercero, ¿Realmente crees que se opondrá a tener una noche de pasión con Tenma? ¡Ni que él fuera el uke!

–¡Ese es mi hijo perdido, el que tanto amo! –Grito abrazándolo apresuradamente– Me encanta que ignores nuestra vida y que atiendes tus problemas como hombre, entonces te lo dejamos sencillo, ve a la casa de Tsurugi, golpea la puerta, entras al carro y yo hago que el peque entre también, lo agarro para que no te mate y entre los tres, como si nuestras vidas fueran un fic mal escrito o una película de policías le diremos el plan y el aceptara, o sino el Seitei no le aprueba la cirugía a su hermano

– ¿Kidou, eso no es muy exagerado? –Pregunto el menor viendo la sonrisa macabra del que se hacia llamar su madre.

–A mi me parece una muy buena idea, además, ya llevamos más de cinco minutos en la entrada del departamento de este, y tarde o temprano tendrían que haber acabado esa conversación

–Lo que sea –Resoplo bajando del auto y acercándose con paso decidido hacia la puerta, pasos fuertes que se iban volviendo débiles a cada uno que daba– se valiente, se valiente –Se repetía así mismo antes de tocar la puerta– solo es un idiota al cual te gusta molestar y el cual siempre te *glup* golpea... –Susurro esto último después de haber tocado, observando como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver a un peli azulado enojado detrás de esta– mami...

– ¿A que vienes? –Pregunto Tsurugi conteniendo su ira– Te doy tres segundos para que me expliques que haces aquí

–Lo lamento, no era mi intención, sencillamente debíamos raptar a Tenma, y me usaron a mi como conejillo de indias para raptarlo

–3…

– ¡Me obligo mi mama!, ella quiere probar algo de un manual de Semes y un diccionario de Ukes, Todos están incluidos en ese macabro plan

–2…

– ¡Kyaaa!

–1…

– ¡Si entras al auto te vas a coger a Tenma bajo su propia voluntad, en una habitación VIP dada por el Seitei!, ¡Sexo Tsurugi!... ¡SEXO!

Todos los presentes se quedaron totalmente callados, ¡Masaki Kariya había usado el arma baja!, ¿acaso alguien se podía negar a una noche de sexo con su uke favorito?, no claro que no, el rostro de Tsurugi se enrojeció mucho más que el cabello de cierto personaje y comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas, pasando por alto al peli azul.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto al ver como su compañero de equipo se subía en el auto y se sentaba sin pronunciar palabra.

– ¡Súbete rápido idiota! –Grito molesto– Si el Seitei lo ordena yo lo cumplo

– Si claro –Dijeron los dos mayores al unisón– el Seitei

-¡Cállense, cállense! ¡Que me desesperan!

***cambiando de escena***

– ¿Estas seguro que este color es el indicado? –Pregunto de nuevo el peli azulado observando de pies a cabeza al pobre niño que había caído en las garras de su amigo peli verde-No creo que le favorezca mucho este color...

– ¡Estas loco! –Resoplo Midorikawa– ¡El rosa le queda perfecto!

–Realmente no me siento muy cómodo con esto –Susurro el peli castaño con su rostro rojo de vergüenza, le habían obligado a usar un "hermoso" vestido color rosa. Claro, tal vez no se hubiera quejado si el vestido no tuviera esa tonalidad y si no fuera un traje de sirvienta, el cual era demasiado corto a su parecer.

– Me vale un comino si te importa o no… ¡te toca porque si o si! –Gritó Ryuuji fulminándolo con la mirada– Además te vamos a dar unas medias, calcetas o como le quieras decir para que se te vea tu traserito más tapado

– Midorikawa… eres un enfermo

– Solo había alguien lo suficientemente desquiciado como para lograr eso –Murmuro peinando los cabellos de Tenma– Pero como lo sabes Terumi se encargará de arreglar el cuarto junto a Ishido mientras que los estrategas maravillas agarran al macho alfa y tu novio y el mio no sé que hacen pero tampoco me importa

– Enfermo –Replico mirando con pesar al pobre delantero– sabes que él no es tan asexual como nosotros…

– Si…

– Nos veíamos mejor nosotros en nuestros años, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón –Ambos observaron el horizonte, recordando esos viejos tiempos e que ellos era "obligados" a usar ese tipo de trajes, pero no solo esos, o. También fetiches raros y comunes como el de enfermera, de neko, de sirena (este se aplica a Tsunami u.u) el de policía sexy y no hay que olvidar que también estaban esos trajes masoquistas que seguramente todavía usaban.

– ¡PODRIA DEJAR DE FANTASEAR! ¡ME ASUSTAN! –Grito asustado el peli castaño-¡¿Que hice para merecer esto?

– ¡Ser un Uke acosador! –Le gritaron ambos de vuelta los dos mayores algo molestos por el comentario de Tenma.

– ¿Cuándo sacaremos a la venta nuestro hermoso trabajo escrito sobre los prototipos de adolescentes enamorados de personas indebidas? –Pregunto Kazemaru meciendo sus piernas– ¿Sabes algo?

– Solo sé que te debes bajar de mi escritorio –Dijo molesto– y sé que el diccionario de ukes lo publicaremos apenas acabemos este macabro plan de travestir chicos

– ¿Pequeño Tenma?

– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto intentando bajar la pomposa falda que ahora tenia.

– Te ves sexy –Dijo guiñándole un ojo al menor, logrando que este se sonrojara y cayera al piso totalmente confundido.

– ¡Ya vez! –Le reclamo molesto Midorikawa acercándose al chico para recogerlo– ¡Se nos desmayo por tu culpa!

– ¿Mi culpa? –Pregunto ofendido– ¡Si no es capaz de soportar un cumplido de uke a uke, ¿Crees que soportara una noche de pasión con Tsurugi-kun?

– ¡Esto esta mal! –Suspiro el peli verde– mejor ayúdame, hay que llevarlo ya.

– Pobre, él no sabe que va a la boca del lobo

– Si, a su boca~

– ¡Pervertido!

Cambio de escena*

– ¿Estas emocionado pequeño saltamontes? –Pregunto Ishido revolviendo los cabellos de su discípulo.

– No creo que usted en su primera vez haya estado contento y alegre al hacerlo con esa persona que… –Un sonrojo se apareció en sus mejillas y lo hizo callar.

– En realidad fue fácil porque aunque ninguno de los dos tuviéramos experiencia la noche fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos –Comento mirando como Masaki y Fudou arreglaban la cama a la vez que Kidou hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

– ¿Acaso Fubuki…?

– No, él no es alguien que se lanza… mi primera vez no fue con él… fue con Kaze-

– ¡Preparados en sus posiciones Midorikawa y Kazemaru traen a Tenma en una bolsa oscura!

-¿Una bolsa oscura?-preguntaron todos algo impactados

–No quieren que Tenma recuerde como huir... –Le explico Kidou brevemente a lo cual recibió miradas desaprobatorias de todos– ¿Qué?

–Nada, olvídalo –Negó suavemente Ishido-escucha Tsurugi, a partir de ahora-puso su mano en el hombro del mencionado– estas solo

-¡¿QUE?

– A menos, claro, que quieras que te ayudemos como cuando ibas al baño de pequeño porque te hacías en...

– ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya entendí! –Grito interrumpiendo el monologo de su "madre"

– ¡Los stalkers salen del nido! –Dijo Akio a un transmisor que tenia en su… ¿reloj?– Lo repito estos idiotas se van mientras que yo saltaré por la ventana en una pose súper wuay

– Pero me miran raro a mi –Murmuró molesto Kidou entre dientes– algún día lo golpeare tan fuerte que recobrara la poca cordura que tenía antes de juntarse con Nagumo

– ¿Acaso seré así de idiota como todos estos? –Le pregunto entre susurros al que hace unos segundos le dio su extraño monologo

– No lo creo… todo depende de tus amistades y lo bien que te vaya esta noche –Tsurugi entrecerró los ojos y asintió levemente, cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había nadie en la habitación, pero si se escuchaban insultos y varias pisadas fuertes llegando a la habitación.

– ¡Te digo que es la otra! –Escucho a lo lejos él grito de alguien insultando a otro alguien.

– Bien Kyousuke... –Suspiro– hoy te harás hombre

– Ya, esta es –Dijo Kazemaru abriendo la puerta, tirando a Tenma en la habitación– Kyousuke ese es tu regalo, felicidades, conviértete en hombre

– Lo haría si el joven Midorikawa no me mirara de una manera tan… extraña –Dijo elegantemente– Lo puedes sacar

– Claro –Contesto agarrando a su amigo de la camisa y sacándolo de la habitación.

– ¿Tenma eres tu? –Pregunto tratando de desamarrar la bolsa– ¿Acaso estos tipos están locos?

– ¿Crees que hacemos el bien? –Pregunto Kazemaru después de cerrar la puerta, escuchando un grito de niña que decía "¡AUXILIO!"

–No creo, es que estamos haciendo bien –Aseguro el peli verde dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta y abriéndola– ¡Lo hicimos! –Grito apenas hubo entrado.

– ¡Lo hicimos! –Le siguió Masaki.

– ¡Si! –Alzo los brazos Fudou a lo que Kidou solo pudo golpear su frente con vergüenza.

Tulipan: ¡_Terminamos! Y me toco a mi sola despedir... ¡Por eso yo elegiré la próxima pareja! ¡Shindou y Kirino! ^^ ... Nos veremos en un proximo cap de este fic tan crack (x_x)_

_¿Rewiev?_


End file.
